wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Coyote Pack
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- (Note: The Pack is not open to public characters) “Why should the aristocracy rule over us, simply because of their blueblood? I demand revolution! No dragon should spend their life under the control of a Queen simply because she holds a title!” - Coyote (Canon Era) Overview Founded by Coyote, the Blade Runner, the Pack is group of rogue dragons with the shared goal of taking down the Queens and Aristocracy of each tribe. While the pack is open to anyone willing to join the cause, many join as a means to their own ends. Every member of the pack bears a tattoo or scar on the left side of their neck, running the whole length. The exact shape is something each member chooses for themselves. The mark of some can be of great personal meaning and importance, or mean absolutely nothing to the bearer. Most Coyotes fall more to the middle of these extremes. Headquarters “The great coyote herself carved this cave for us, eras ago, when dragons fought each other for the honor of their queen, a dragoness none of them knew. It was a bloody deal formed only on the location one happened to settle as their home.” - Utopia (Apocalyptic Era) The Pack is based in Desert’s Shore, a small village on the west coast of the Sand Kingdom, just south of the Ice Kingdom border. The main entrance of the Headquarters is a huge, waterworn cavern on the shoreline, the rocks smoothed by years of waves marked with claw marks and black paint. The extensive cavern system has been expanded since the Coyote’s moved in, as far as to connect tunnels to Fang Hills Academy and various stands in the marketplace of Desert’s Shore after its fall. Caves include dorms for each rank, healer’s caves with stores of medicine, and kitchens and storage rooms to hold the Hunters’ haul. Ranks Shadow Alpha The Shadow Alpha is the leader of the Pack is always a relative of Coyote, through her sister Astronomer. The Alpha is the most ruthless of the pack, raised in it since hatching, and rarely do they have tolerance for their enemies. The Alpha is always raised in a minimalist life of only what is needed, so Alphas are rarely decorated, beside a few earrings or blades. Supervisors Supervisors are the 2nd highest rank, and are a rank filled with the Pack’s oldest and strongest members. They each are in charge of a mission, from Tigertail running Fang Hills Academy, to Nutmeg infiltrating The Skull Crew. Warriors Warriors are a rank filled with fighters, dragons willing to give their lives for the pack. The most loyal dragons gain this rank easily, and have the most rights with in the pack, first pick of meals and treasure, important missions, and even the best sleeping carves in the headquarters. Healer The Healers are the smallest rank, rarely exceeding ten or eleven dragons. These are treated with the same respect of a Supervisor or a Warrior, but very few pack members actually think of them highly, as they rarely fight, and most wouldn’t last long if the rest of the pack wasn’t there to defend them. Hunter Hunters are the lowest rank, made of the toughest members. Hunters are responsible for feeding the pack, bringing in a haul each night of anything they can. As long as they don’t come back empty-clawed, they can bring whatever they like home. Members Shadow Alpha Coyote (canon era) Astronomer (canon era) Stargaze (futuristic era) Utopia (apocalyptic era) Supervisors Tigertail Warriors Dingo Joules Cacao Freefall Rebel Healers Hunter Hunters Drought Honey Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous